


The Beginning of Forever

by 12TheMissus12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12TheMissus12/pseuds/12TheMissus12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total AU story, Tyler Lockwood is on the run and lands in none other than Beacon Hills and along for the ride is his sister Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Everybody needs to stop kissing me!” with a flurry of blonde hair she was gone behind the slamming of her front door and Tyler was just stuck there with a confused expression on his face._

_“Are you ok?”_

_“You know what they did to me?” his heart twisted in agony trying to find words to her question._

His body was jerked to the side and his forehead slammed into the passenger’s seat window, oh Atlanta he hated riding shotgun. With an irritated growl he rubbed his face (and hopefully some of the sleep away) and sat up to glance at the driver, his partner in crime, his sister. He gave her the stink eye for rudely waking him up and she just smiled innocently.

“Oh come on Ty it was a sharp turn, it isn’t my fault your head is heavier than your body.” The brat had the decency to flutter her eyelashes at him. He just growled and turned the music up. Tyler knew that fleeing and taking his sister with him against her will was going to be a hell of a bad idea but he had no choice, he wasn’t going to leave her to fend off all alone, she was his lifeline, all that he had left.

Out of the corner of his eye he studied her appearance, his sister was no doubt gorgeous beyond words and looked nothing like him; Lydia had a mane of red hair that matched her strong willed and rivaled his temper along with it she had bight green eyes where his were a dark brown. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her, he had been five at the time and he had looked at the alien thing in his father’s arms. Lydia had just looked like a bright pink worm with a tuff of red fuzz on her head, she had stirred and when she opened his eyes she had stolen his breath and heart away, with a single toothless smile she had him wrapped around her tiny pinky.

Snapping out of the memory he took in the cold eyes and the stiff spine and he could clearly see he was at fault for the change in his sister. As he saw the welcoming sign on the side of the road he promised himself that he’d protect his sister at whatever cost and make her smile again.

**Welcome to Beacon Hills**

Lydia pursed her lips as she sized up the house, the house that would be their home until the bullshit caught on to them and they would have to flee once again. She smiled sweetly at her brother and made her way in with her luggage not once asking Tyler if he needed any help.

Tyler gave himself the pep talk that everything he was doing was for their good, he could do this he could raise a teenager on his own.

**The Next Day (First Day of School)**

Everything was just hell, first of all he had the damn task of waking up a grumpy 16 year old girl that threw her cellphone at him. He burned breakfast and Lydia happily passed up on the food and with a scrunched nose. Then they fought and argued over her outfit, “Lydia I can see your ass if you bend over! Go change.” Her eyes fired up,” Make me.” He clearly lost the fight when she threatened him with her shoe and the curling iron.

“Lydia you know the rules of no trouble this year and please don’t attract any unwanted attention.” She scoffed as he slowed the car in front of the high school, “Please let me remind you I’m a Lockwood and we demand attention as soon as we walk through the door.” She slammed the door on her way out.

Lydia walked easily with grace and determination, being the new kid and having to start all over again didn’t phase her one bit, she had better and bigger things to worry about- the air was slammed out of her and the cold tile floor greeted her face.

“What the hell man!” Stiles rubbed his waist and glared back Scott who had tackled him and had proceeded to smash into someone. He looked to his right and saw pale limbs and bright red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Enjoy and read!_ **

****

Ch.2

Head was pounding and everything underneath her was cold, Lydia tried grasping on to something and felt warm finger lacing with hers. With a great groan she pried her eyes open to see chocolate puppy dog eyes looking down on her with worry.

Puppy dog eyes broke out in a grin,” You’re face took a noggin with the floor.”- “Scott!” puppy dog eyes was pushed out of the way to be replaced with hazel witch eyes. Both of them helped her out and witch eyes steadied her, they were in the middle of the hallway, “I’m Stiles and this is Scott.” He held his hand out and Lydia eyed it suspiciously,” What the hell is a Stiles?” she slapped his hand away and tried walking away but the hallway tilted. She grasped on to the wall and with the little dignity that she had left she found her way to homeroom.

Scott watched her walk away with an idiot smile and Stiles smacked him in the stomach, “Don’t even think about it buddy, remember tall, dark and hunter Allison?”

Scott glared and jutted his jaw out,” Don’t mention her.” He walked away from his friend and continued after the red head. Stiles shook his head sadly and prayed to the heavens that there wouldn’t be any storm blowing their way.

_“I’m not human anymore Tyler! You want to get married and you’re not saying it right now but I know that in your future you saw that fucking white house with a fence and kids! KIDS! And I can’t give you that Ty.” Tyler wanted to take Caroline in his arms and just hug away all those foolish things she was saying but he knew he was a liar and she had spoken every bit of the true._

_Caroline knew if her heart was beating at the moment it’d be fluttering like a humming bird. Four years trying to keep it together and now shit was hitting the fan. “ Tyler honey from the moment I fell in love with you I wanted to grow old with you…and that isn’t possible anymore.”_

Tyler ran through the woods, dodging trees but just barely. The beast wanted out but he wasn’t going to let that happen. He ran until sweat drenched his face and he was sure that it was just sweat and not tears for once in a long time now. His senses picked up another person was in the forest with him, another werewolf. Slowing his pace down he stopped to take a breather and the mystery wolf stepped out.

“You know you’re on private property?”  a guy about his age and in a badass leather jacket stood with square shoulders. Tyler’s nose picked up the distinctive smell of alpha and his beast wanted to fight.

“well I didn’t see any signs...Lockwood.” his outstretched hand stayed stretched out for about 25 seconds too many until the guy finally shook his hand.” Hale.”

“You born natural or made?” Tyler’s eyes widen in surprise, this man was straight forward.

He could throw the guy off as crazy or be honest right off the bat, “Natural born but recently turn.” Hale’s eyes crinkled in confusion,” How the hell does that happen now?”

“Well I think you are gonna need a drink for this hell of a story.”

Scott couldn’t get enough of the new girl, whose name was Lydia, she was in most of his classes but always snagged a seat in the front where he the usual slacker preferred the back. Lunch time rolled around and he quickly made it to her seat and smiled his dorky smile, “Wanna have lunch with my friends and me?” she smiled sweetly up and him with a twinkle in her eyes, “Sweetheart how about I just tutor you in English? It’s _“wanna have lunch with my friends and **I** ” _but sure I got time for lunch.” Lydia shoved her bag and binder at him without any warning and held on to his arm.

Stiles arrived at the cafeteria to see his seat taken by the redhead, she had everyone enthralled by a simple joke, hell even Jackson was laughing.

“Hey Stiles who’s the redhead?” Allison Argent sidled up to him with her lunch tray. Stiles wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, he needed to pray that by the time he introduced Lydia and Allison that Scott had wiped the stupid smile off his face.

**_I know the story is kind of slow but I’m taking my time to introduce Tyler to all of the characters and after that I’ll get the ball going. Right now I have no idea if it’ll be Scott and Lydia endgame, not sure yet._ **

****


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch.3_

_“Caroline please we have survived more in the last three years than one in this whole world has to. I only have Lydia left, she’s the only family I have left I can’t give her up.” Tyler had never had to beg for anything in his life and now he was going to have to kill someone if that meant getting his sister back and safe._

_Caroline wouldn’t look at him, she was across the room being shielded by Damon fucking Salvatore, as if he was the monster in this room. Beyond them in another room they had Lydia tied and gagged like an animal. He could barely hear her heart beat._

_“Lockwood she didn’t feed on anyone, she didn’t turn and she didn’t die, her heart simple restarted and she just simple kept breathing as if she had never died.” Salvatore’s green eyes begged for forgiveness as he tried to reason with him. “We don’t know what she is, she could be dangerous and we can’t risk anyone right now. You know we love her as if she were our own family and we are doing this for her.” Stefan, Damon’s younger brother came in with Lydia in his arms, she looked weak and frightened. As soon as her eyes caught Tyler’s presence in the room she started thrashing around and her muffled screams increased in pitch._

_Tyler took a step towards her and in a blink of an eye Stefan had was choke holding her, in his eyes was the simple threat of snapping her neck, Lydia’s eyes were wide with terror and tears. “Don’t worry baby girl I’m going t get you back ok? Just close your eyes.” Tyler didn’t hesitate as soon as he saw her nod and shut her eyes tightly he used his speed surged forward and knocked Caroline aside who had stepped forward as soon as she saw the determination in his face and knocked Damon to the ground and held him up by the neck._

_“I’ll let go of Damon if you give me Lydia back, if you don’t I will bite him.”_

_Stefan was torn, he couldn’t let his brother die and much less let Lydia live. He now was feeling the terror and the adrenaline of having your loved one threatened. His hold on Lydia loosen unconsciously and she took the advantage. She bit down on his arm hard, Stefan yelled out in surprise and dropped her; Lydia scrambled to her feet and ran to Tyler._

_Tyler saw everything playing out in slow motion, and in those five seconds it took to have Lydia back in his arms he shifted and bit Damon._

Derek Hale wasn’t a man to be taken by surprise but hearing Lockwood’s answer to his question definitely surprised him. They made the trek back to the recently renovated Hale house where they went straight to the library and he got drinks out for both of them.

Lockwood’s body language screamed out distrust and omega. He stiffly stood by a window, to Derek it seemed like he wasn’t going to stray too far away from an easy escape if he needed one. The boy couldn’t be older than but his body stance was filled with fatigue and his eyes with worry, made Derek think back to how he use to carry himself all the time before he had his pack.

“Look I mean no disrespect with trespassing on your property of you pack’s territory, if you allow it I can be out of here by tomorrow morning an-“ Tyler was cut off by Derek holding up his hand to silence him “Listen there is nothing to worry about, I’m just interested in knowing the basics of you turning…and if I feel you fit to be part of my pack.”

Tyler’s heart rose with content, he didn’t even know why.

“Well my name is Tyler Lockwood…My family from the beginning was given the gift of lycanthropy but a few generations back one of my ancestors abused his gift by killing an innocent man and it was taken away by a coven of witches. The gift was twisted by their magic and given back as a curse… we can’t turn unless we make our first kill and we only shift when it is a full moon.”Derek’s mouth twisted into and angry line, he had so many questions but from the waves of fear and sadness that the young omega was giving off he knew not to push.

“ I had never heard of your kind…so you have killed a man?”

Tyler knew he had to be honest,” I have a sister, she is younger than me, she was attacked and I defended her. My fury blinded me and killed the man.”

Derek smelled his honesty and he might regret this in the future but he needed to extend his pack.

“If your intentions were to just pass through town unnoticed you may leave by tomorrow morning but I offer you a place in my pack if you are tired of running.”

The offer stood for Tyler to take, the hope to start over and be finally safe, Tyler bared his neck in submission and Derek shifted and bit him.

** Cafeteria **

Stiles was dumbstruck, before him sat Lydia and Allison gushing over gossip and clothes in a magazine the red head had pulled out of  her bag. He had expected a cat fight, glares and uncomfortable silence.

He had made his way to the table with Allison not too far behind and as soon as he had introduced Lydia to Allison, Scott had taken the back seat in Lydia’s eyes. The beta wolf wasn’t too happy with the shift of attention and was currently pouting and stabbing his pudding without mercy.

The laughing was too forced, the eyes that kept checking the windows and the death grip on her cell phone gave Stiles the impression that Lydia Lockwood was putting on a show that she was carefree sweet girl. He wasn’t buying it for a second and he was going to get to the bottom of it if it killed him.

**_Sorry for the long hiatus but my use had run off and I was left with nothing to write, but I am back and ready to get this show on the road :D_ **

**_So far I have decided that one character is going to get killed, another is to betray and one will go bat shit crazy. Any guesses on who is who?_ **

**_Review please_ **


End file.
